zsffandomcom-20200214-history
Archives/Achievements
Achievements can be given out as a means of (un)official recognition in game. Anyone can receive an achievement (if it is epic enough), but no one is able to give one themselves-normally, they have to be offered by another player. Official achievements (as in, those given by the ZM) are marked by an asterisk/star (*) in the title. If the ZM considers it, he can endorse an unofficial achievement, bringing it to official status. Unlocked $50k IED Successfully use a car to BRING THE FUCKING PAIN. (Blow it up into a group of zombies) *Atomsk **Blowing up a group of zombies near a used car lot. *Castor **Blowing up a group of zombies with a full tanker truck. ...And the kitchen sink* Successfully loot a kitchen sink. *X142 **Looting the "kitchen sink" of a gas station. **Grabbed another at a local mall. *Rad **Looting the "kitchen sink" out of a Best Buy-equivalent store. Bear Bribing Manage to bribe Smokey the Bear into helping the party for whatever reason. *Hoshi **Bribed Smokey to carry John and Atomsk back to the bus after the Skirmish in the Caves. Bear'ly Made It Find the bear in the Underground Caves, and escape with out waking it from it's cave. *John **While mapping the upper levels of the caves. Brick Wall Taking over 50 damage during an enemy attack and surviving. *Masaru **Suffering 63 damage in one hit from a boss during the raid on the Psionic Lab. He survived and went on to kill said boss. The Bridget Surprise Dude looks a LOT like a lady... *Hoshi Hikara **Fooled everyone genderwise with breast surgery and creative crossdressing *Atomsk **Will fool many genderwise with a polymorphing accident. Chronic Collisions* Destroy 10 walls in a certain span of time. *Antonio Montez **Random tearing through of walls during the Battle of the Warehouse. Counciling Have a therapy session with Hoshi *Smokey *Atomsk *Seraphim *Ranzer The Council of Elrond Demands an Explanation For This Bullshit!! Deal 500+ damage with magic in one turn. *Atomsk **For using Chaos Flair at the "Smokeshop of Doom" incident and dealing 512 damage to more than 10 zombies. *Seraphim **Using some 50+ Mind Bullets agaisnt a Zombie Mall Golem while locked in a Psychic Rage. Demolitions Expert* Blow something up in a kickass way...for no apparent reason. *Atomsk **Randomly (and epically) destroying the Baytown County Prison van during the Skirmish in the Caves. DERF DERF Get seriously injured doing something you shouldn't have been. *Atomsk **Again, "Smokeshop of Doom". That's all that has to be said. Double Time Have every member of your party gain an EXTURN against the enemy. *John *Seraphim *Drake **Against a group of zombies that rolled a 1 on their Initiative, allowing everyone in the party gain an EXTURN. (During a Stress Test) Dumbfuckery Successfully piss off the party enough that they will attempt (and succeed) in temporarily neutralizing their own party members. *X142 **Refusing John, Hoshi, and Ranzer's attempts to give medical aid to Shara. Explain This Bullshit!! Deal 250+ damage with magic in one turn. *Atomsk **For using Chaos Flair at the "Smokeshop of Doom" incident and dealing 512 damage to more than 10 zombies. *Seraphim **Making a Zombie Mall Golem literally explode and lose all his armoring with some over 50+ Mind Bullets. Feel the Love Successfully develop feelings for a party member and have the feeling mutually returned *Unlockees: **John **Hoshi Hikara **Ranzer H4x* Go against a group in cyber-warfare, and win. *John **Defeating the National Guard in a race to hack the warehouse security systems in The Battle of the Warehouse. **Locking out the National Guard from viewing the security cameras during aforementioned battle, stalling their destruction of the building. Help Us, Obi-Wan Pull the group's ass out of the fire. *Atomsk **First incident: Skirmish in the Caves **Pretty much all the time. We're pretty damn pathetic... I R KNO MATHS* Beat TW at his own game. In the most simple mathematics. Ever. Probably a fluke. *Atomsk **Proving that 14-6=8 instead of 12. *John (Masaru) **Pointing out 10+3+4+4+1+1 =/= 21, but 23 ...Is That a Fucking Bear* Piss off the bear. Badly. (Opposed to "Bear'ly made it") *Prisoner Raiders (NPCs) **For pissing off the Bear in the Underground Caves. Subsequently murdered by "Smokey". It's Over 9000!* Deal over 9000 damage in the course of a battle. *Caster **Dealing over 9000 (~10,500) damage by exploding a tanker truck on a group of zombies. Judomastah Successfully judo flipping a target, in or out of combat. *X142 **Judo-flipping Professor Ekurd during The Battle of the Warehouse. **Again done to Atomsk at the gas station when first met Martyr* Become KOed or horribly injured in a heroic act. *John **Buying time for the rest of the Baytown Survivors to escape during The Battle of the Warehouse. Subsequently, was partially crushed by falling debris. M45t3r H4x3r* Rolling a perfect tech roll in a computer session. *John **Rolling a perfect 100, hijacking an enemy complex's computer network and locking them out completely. Neutering* In combat, score at least one critical hit to a specific male vital area. *Hoshi Hikara **Scoring a critical hit to the genitalia of a male zombie. Nurse-Maid Successfully nurse someone back to normal health who was in a bad state. *Unlockees: **John **Ranzer **Hoshi Plague Ridden* Survive being infected with the zombie virus at least once. *Micheal Gibson **Being infected during The Battle of the Warehouse. Made a full recovery before The Skirmish of the Caves. *John *Atomsk Pop Goes The Prince Blow the everloving shit out of Michael Jackson. *Atomsk **Shot Zombie MJ in the nose, repeatedly, for 512 damage total Rickroll'd Using a valid audio device, play "Never Gonna Give You Up" at an inopportune moment. *Hoshi Hikara **Rickrolling John in awkward conversation by accident via possessed iPod. ...Seriously? You just did something really fucking epic, go you- wait, it didn't work. *Atomsk **Shooting the horde at the "Smokeshop of Doom" incident ten times charged with chaos magic and having absolutely no effect. She Gotta Smile "If it's boots you wanna knock, Leave your chubby friend at home because she's gonna block the cock." -Stephen Lynch: She gotta smile. Successfully interrupt possible copulation *Seraphim **Inturrupted Hoshi when she wanted to show Ranzer her new outfit Shotgun Mouthwash Kill at least 15 enemies with a shotgun. *John **Unlocked with weapon: 12-gauge Shotgun Sniper, No Sniping! Take out at least 15 enemies with a sniper rifle. *Atomsk **Unlocked with weapon: .308 Winchester Sniper, NO Sniping! Take out at least 30 enemies with a sniper rifle. *Atomsk *Unlocked with weapon: .308 Winchester Trainee Veterinarian For whatever reason (see dumbfuckery), Put one of the "zoo crew" to sleep. *Ranzer **Sedating X142 for refusing to allow medical aid to Shara. Unstoppable Force, Unmovable Object* Rolling a perfect attack (natural 100) vs a perfect defend/dodge (natural 100) *Masaru **Attacking a Glutton Zombie in the Psionic Lab. What Zombie?* x4 Damage Crit on a zombie *John You May Strike Me Down... Appear to die, only to reappear at a later date. *Seraphim **For disappearing after the Mall Raid into the time stream, only to reappear 2 days later. You're A Capricorn, Ain'tcha, Baby Meet a real, honest to god psychic. *Everyone who has met Seraphim Special Events Thriller!* Zombie Michael Jackson's boss battle. 6.25.09 (Too soon?) *Atomsk *Hoshi Hikara *Micheal Gibson *John *X142 *Ranzer Sexo-chango! Hoshi's change into a real girl! 8.13.09 *Atomsk *Hoshi Hikara (dur) *And basically all the NPC's Yet to be unlocked *Tread on Erwand Manarians pet corn* **'Hidden' *Su Madre Come Cerebros In Infierno **Communicate with a zombie in a foreign language *Freud, You Bastard **Find a rock formation that looks like a penis *Diagnosis: Just Plain Nuts **Have a session of therapy with a zombie *Hammertime **Stop a zombie in its tracks, then destroy it using a hammer *Tunak Tunak **Find a plausible excuse to say this ICly *Zombie Make-out **Hit home plate *True Martyr* **Die in an epic way *I've Covered Wars, You Know **(KO a zombie using a toy gun as the final hit) *SLAAAASH **Kill a zombie while wearing one of Hoshi's Guilty Gear costumes *DESTROYED **Kill a zombie IN ONE HIT while wearing a Guilty Gear costume *PERFEEEEECT **Take no damage from a battle while, surprise surprise, wearing a GG costume *Dance the Nor Par! **Self Explanatory *OM NOM NOM NOM **Find and eat an intact, fresh cheeseburger *Nature Strikes Back **Lose at least 10 HP to a zombified wild animal *Umbrella Corporation Salutes You **Find an extremely out-of-place puzzle, OR acquire and use a First Aid Spray, OR inject the virus into something for no good reason *Targeted Advertising **Cause a zombie to gib against a billboard *Turn Off IRC, Go Directly To Vegas, Do Collect A Million Dollars **Roll three max possible numbers in a row on the dice *Sniper, NOOOOO Sni-*BLAM* **Take out at least 60 enemies with a sniper rifle. *Red Mist **Kill at least 30 enemies with a shotgun. *This...Is My BOOMSTICK! **Kill at least 60 enemies with a shotgun. *The Enemy Strikes Back **Save the group single-handedly...AGAIN. (At least 5 times.) *Good Eats **Find at least two weeks' worth of food in a raid. *Delicious Cake **Find at least one month's worth of food in a raid. *Tonight...We Dine!! **Find at least three months' worth of food in a raid. *Epic F(l)ail! **Rolling an epically failed attack (natural 1) vs an epically failed defend/dodge (natural 1) *And many more! DLC: A Dragon's Cry All achievement information for the episode "A Dragon's Cry" *Dragon Tamer **Successfully calm Kiyo down from a Vengeance rage. **Score: 25 *Dragonslayer **This is a hidden achievement. You must unlock it to gain additional info. **Score: ?? *Broken Scale **Successfully execute the "bad" ending of Episode 1. **Score: 15 *A Dragon Divided **Successfully execute the "good" ending of Episode 1. **Score: 30 *Always Darkest before Dawn **Successfully execute the "best" ending of Episode 1. **Score: 45 *Portable Sun **Find a way to disengage the fusion reactor and bring it back to camp. **This can be across multiple visits but not playthroughs. **Score: 150 *I'm Thinking of a Word, and It's Not 'Kitty' **This is a hidden achievement. You must unlock it to gain additional info. **Score: ?? *Test Tube Babies **This is a hidden achievement. You must unlock it to gain additional info. **Score: ?? *The Ultimate R/C Toy **Saved Andromeda from Cygnus' control. **Score: ?? ***Achievers: John, Atomsk, Kiyo, Castor, Ranzer, Itnal *Oh the Compumanity! **Destroy over $5bil worth of computer equipment. **This can be across multiple visits/playthroughs. **Score: 15 *Memoirs of a Madman **Find all of Dr. Cygnus' audio logs. **This can be across multiple visits/playthroughs. **Score: 25 *Demonic Children **Encounter a Psi-strain zombie. **Score: 30 ***Achievers: Ranzer, John, Castor, Seraphim *Shieldbreaker **Successfully strikethrough a Psi-strain zombie's shield. **Score: 15 ***Achievers: Seraphim *Incinerated **Survive a Psi-strain zombie's Incinerate attack. **Score: 15 *Oh the Pain! **Be stunned by a Psi-strain zombie's Harm attack 3 times in a row. **Score: 50 *Alpha Buster **Encounter a Delta-strain zombie. **Score: 30 ***Achievers: Ranzer, John, Castor, Seraphim *Is That a #@$!ing ROCKET LAUNCHER?! **Encounter a Delta-strain zombie wielding a rocket launcher. **Score: 55 ***Achievers: Ranzer, John, Castor, Seraphim *The Andromeda Strain **Successfully infect Andromeda with any strain of the virus. **This can be across multiple playthroughs, but not visits. **Score: 200 *Magnum Master **Find an intact Desert Eagle off of a Delta-strain zombie. **Score: 30 ***Achievers: John *Crotch Rocket **Find an intact Rocket Launcher off of a Delta-strain zombie. **Score: 30 ***Achievers: Castor